In the field of computer numeric controlled (CNC) routing machines, it is common practice to utilize a vacuum hold-down system as a means of clamping a workpiece to a worktable. The successful utilization of a universal vacuum hold-down system for processing parts from sheet material, such as plywood and the like, is dependent upon the use of a spoil board with a smooth, high quality surface. This smooth surface enhances the hold down capability of the vacuum. However, as parts are cut, a portion of the spoil board material is removed to a slight depth, due to the necessity to cut deeper than the thickness of the sheet material, to ensure a complete severing of the part from the material sheet. This removal of spoil board material results in an increasing number of grooves being cut into its surface. The grooved surface results in a loss of vacuum under the part, since the grooved area is no longer in contact with the part, and therefore does not contribute to holding the part. The totality of the area of the grooves determines the overall spoil board surface quality. As degradation of the spoil board increases through continued grooving, the effectiveness of the vacuum hold-down system decreases. A condition such as this will ultimately result in some parts moving during the cutting process, or in some cases, one or more parts may actually be ejected from the table. Parts that move during the cutting process must be discarded, as the shape of such parts will be understandably distorted. Additionally, there is inherent danger associated with the unexpected ejection of a workpiece from the spoil board.